


Sleep to Dream

by Hecate



Category: Lost
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dreams, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecate/pseuds/Hecate
Summary: Jack dreams of Jacob.
Relationships: Jacob/Jack Shephard
Kudos: 2





	Sleep to Dream

He falls asleep watching the ocean and when he opens his eyes again, he knows he's dreaming. The ocean is still there but the lighthouse isn't, Hurley is a shape at the edge of his vision.

A man is sitting at his side.

He's faintly familiar, a déjà vu made of skin and bones, and Jack wonders, briefly, if a touch would bring him a real memory. He keeps still.

The moment stretches.

There's a ship on the horizon, a flash of white against the blue of water and sky. Jack knows it will find the island, he feels something darkly familiar in the jungle groan in anger. He thinks about apologizing. Doesn't.

The man chuckles, a quiet sound, and warmth spreads through Jack without reason.

"Don't worry about him," the man says, a mild smile spreading his mouth. "He'll get over it." A shrug. "Or not. You'll get used to it."

"To what," Jack asks.

Another smile, a smirk really, edges and teeth.

"Everything," the man says, his hand on Jack's face like summer sunshine. Jack leans into it, his body yielding to something older and deeper than his anger and suspicion.

He nods then, reaching out and wrapping fingers around a wrist that feels human but somehow isn't.

"Alright," Jack says.

He wakes up. 

There's a ship on the horizon.


End file.
